


Summer Sweet Sorries

by ScarlettMage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Apologies, Enemies to Friends, Forgiveness, Gen, Hanging Out, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: After some encouragement from Opal, Bede apologises for his actions during the gym challenge.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Summer Sweet Sorries

Opal was staring at him again. It was with that look, the deep, penetrating look that saw right through him through to his very soul- like as though she could just hear his thoughts or read his secrets if she looked hard enough. Like as though she were a psychic rather than the wizard.  
  
He didn't even have to look back to know she was doing it, he could just feel her eyes staring down upon him. Maybe if he kept ignoring her she'd go away? It didn't happen often but sometimes it would, she'd just glide away and be gone as though she were never there, other times she would demand his attention. Today she seemed to go with the latter option.  
  
"You've got something on your mind... Care to tell me _what_?" Her voice was patient, calm as ever, yet held a force to it despite the questioning tone. For a moment he considered ignoring her or to shove away her concerns with a rude little 'it's none of your business' like he would've had this been the him from before the whole 'fairy bootcamp'. Instead, he glanced over to where she now stood on his left.  
  
She stared back and for a moment he couldn't look away, could only stare into her eyes. Eyes were always weird. Especially with gym leaders or strong trainers. Grass types had gentle eyes that shone in the sun and rain, fire users had eyes which held a burning passion- _he swore Kabu's eyes had literally blazed in battle-_ dark users had eyes like an empty void, dragon users with a wild or wise fierceness and Opal? Fairy pokemon? They had sparkling, enchanting eyes, eyes that could compel you to stare forever and say whatever they ask. Right now he felt that effect, the urge to speak and spill his secrets bubbling up within him once more.  
  
He shook it off with a huff, staring at the wall once more. "I'm just thinking..."  
  
"About what?" He shot her a glare at her persistence, something which only made her chuckle. "I'm only asking because you seem troubled, dearie! It's not good to bottle things up all the time."  
  
It was just an excuse, he knew, although with the undertone of concern he felt that it wasn't _completely_ made up. So, with a sigh he leaned back in his chair and looked her in the eye as he spoke- there was no way he'd look away like some coward!  
  
"I'm just thinking of the gym challenge. I... want to apologise to someone, make up for my actions..." He explained begrudgingly, mentally kicking himself as he noted how it came out as a mutter.  
  
Luckily she seemed to know better than pick on that- often she would, even outside of fairy bootcamp she would send him glares or give a disappointed sigh when he failed to heed her teachings.  
  
"That Hop fellow?" Oh of _course_ she knew who he was talking about! When _didn't_ she? With an annoyed little huff he turned away to glare at the wall again.  
  
Still, he continued talking. It was good to have someone he could talk to, especially someone who could talk back and help him, give him advice and instructions when he was lost or confused. "Last week when the champion-" he ignored her huff and comment on how he should call them by name, "invited me out, he was there too. As well as Spikemuth's gym leader. I- I felt a little bad, then." He'd immediately gone into his room the moment he got back. "And- during the whole time I was there with them, he kept sending me looks! Glares! Then other times he acted as though I didn't exist, ignore me when I spoke up and _all_!" He paused, before then grumpily adding on how "his dubwool charged at me too, just up and tried to _tackle_ me the moment it saw me..."  
  
"Ah, I see..." She hummed thoughtfully for a while. Or maybe just because she felt like it, it was hard to tell with her. "Why didn't you apologise _then_?"  
  
"..." He huched his shoulders a little, crossing his arms tighter against his chest. "It didn't feel right, to do it in front of the others- it'd ruin the whole mood of the outing... And- and what if he thought that I was only doing it so he'd have no choice but to accept?"  
  
With a sigh, she reached over and ruffled his hair a little. "You worry too much, always overthinking it, aren't you?"  
  
He hunched down further, slumping in his seat for a brief moment. "...Sorry..."  
  
"I thought you wanted to apologise to him, not me." She chuckled, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"..." He didn't answer.  
  
For a moment, she didn't either, just standing there with her umbrella, as thoughtful as ever. "You shouldn't hold it off forever. It'll just keep bugging you that way. Find a way to apologise to him, do it soon."  
  
"... I'll ask for his number later. Is there anything I must do on Saturday?" He looked over at her expectantly.  
  
"Not anymore there isn't! Well, aside from meeting up with and apologising to him. Other than that however, you're free to have the entire weekend off." She paused before smiling gently and with one last ruffle of his hair she walked off.

  
  
Later that night he lay in bed staring at his phone, duosion peeking over his shoulder. His thumb hovered over 'send', doubts and anxieties lingering within him and swirling inside his stomach. He just had to send the text... pressing one button really wasn't that hard now, was it? No, the hard part was that after sending this he couldn't take it back...  
  
What if Hop said no? What if he accidentally said something offensive? Ah, perhaps he should reword it again- however before he could do so, a little nudge pushed his finger onto the send button. He blinked, then blinked again. Then had a brief panic as he realised it was sent. Dusion had gotten impatient, huh? Whatever, whatever! It was fine, it was fine! With a little huff and forced smirk, he put down the phone. Now he just had to wait for a reply...  
  
Every second felt like a minute, agonizingly slow and painful. Had he seen? Would he reply? What if he just didn't reply? What if he didn't reply and then the weekend came and- He shook his head. No, it would be fine! He could do this, he _was_ the soon-to-be gym leader of Ballonlea, after all! With a little smirk and nod, his confidence returned.  
  
Then the response came through. It was startling in it's sudden-ness and really just a simple 'yeah sure'. That was still an agreement. He was to be meeting Hop on Saturday, he would finally apologise.  
  
With a sigh of relief he turned off his phone and gave duosion a little pat. Well, he just had to wait until Saturday then.

  
  
Sitting at a Hammerlocke cafe, Bede was beginning to wonder if he had been stood up. Was this revenge for his behavior in the challenge? It would be deserved but still a little annoying if it was! Here he was trying to apologise and then the bugger goes and doesn't even bother show! It would be a major blow to his pride.  
  
Just as he considers texting him or leaving, there the honey-eyed boy comes running! He stands at the table for a moment, hands on his knees as he catches his breath. Then, he sits, arms crossed and face blank. ... Not going to apologise for being late?  
  
Bede huffed, crossing his arms and mocking smirk sliding onto his face. "I know you don't like me but I'd at least hope you'd have the manners to arrive on time- or apologise for your tardiness." The boy has the decency to look a little apologetic as he's called out for his actions. That apologetic look promptly disappears the next moment as more words slipped from Bede's tongue. "Did you perhaps get lost on the way? Have the same navigational skills as your brother?"  
  
The air is tense and the fairy user can't help but feel his cheeks heating up a little under the other's glare and the pressure of his mistake. Ah he thought he'd gotten _past_ falling to insults... Averting his gaze and head ducking downwards, he apologised. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for..."  
  
After a painfully long and silent moment, Hop lightened up a little, expression blank once more. "Yeah, it was." He then went with, causing the light haired boy to flinch. Ah... this may be harder than he thought.... "Why'd you call me here?"  
  
Straight to business, huh? Bede sighed and forced himself to sit up straight and look at the other boy- it was easy enough, he had enough practice in his life. Rise to the challenge, don't just cower in fear... Then, a moment later he forced himself to look into those bright eyes. "Well uh, would you like a drink? Or perhaps some food? I'll pay." He mentally kicked himself at how unsure and hopeful he sounded and externally winced.  
  
Hop hummed for a moment, thoughtful. For a moment, Bede thought maybe he might just accept. "Nah, I think I'm good, thanks." He deflated a little upon hearing the answer, yet forced himself to harden up anyways. At least he was acting a _little_ nicer...  
  
"Alright, I see... if you change your mind..." He left that option in the air before continuing on. "The reason I called you to meet me here was..." He held his breath for a moment before continuing on. "The gym challenge." Hop seemed surprised, raising his eyebrows and mouth opening slightly before he steeled himself once more.  
  
"What about it?" He asked curtly.  
  
"I just..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair and glancing down towards the table. "I'm sorry..." He said, more of a mutter than anything.  
  
This seemed to surprise Hop even more. "You're what?"  
  
Bede huffed and spoke louder, more frustrated. "I'm sorry!" He flinched at how loud it came out and ducked under the stares of other people. He spoke more quietly as he went on. "I... I shouldn't of said the things I did, they were rude and uncalled for and I regret saying any and all of that!" He went silent for a moment. "You don't have to accept my apology, not now or anytime soon," despite however much he would like it, "but I feel it's good to let you know... I hope we can grow past it and become friends in the future. I have been doing my best to change and I hope to never make such a horrible mistake again..."  
  
For what could have been either seconds or minutes, Hop was silent as he thought it over. Bede couldn't bring himself to look, hoping for the best and dreading the worst. Then, he spoke, quiet and serious. "I accept your apology." He looked up, eyes wide. Was... was this a joke? Hop went on before he could voice his doubts. "But I can't forgive you. Not quite yet, at least..."  
  
He gave a shaky sort of nod, still surprised his apology was accepted at all. "I see, that's alright..."  
  
"You know, it's actually because of you and the stuff you said that I grew stronger." Hop chuckled, it sounded a little forced. "Because of that battle, I focused more on how to improve, I tried to mix up my team a bit, try different combos and see what worked and what didn't." Bede was silent, it was rude to interrupt. "So, I suppose I could thank you for that, but..." He sighed. "It still hurt, y'know? As cool as it'd be if we could just ignore it all, I can't just let it all go that easy..." Hop was looking at the table, was sounding so sad...  
  
"I understand." And Bede _could_ understand. In that battle he had torn him apart, had seen his weaknesses and gave no mercy. They were kind of the same, connected to a famous head and expected to do well... Both had similar insecurities... Or maybe it was just him, maybe it was just him and he projected his own issues onto the other boy, he wasn't sure.  
  
After a few more beats of silence, Hop groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Enough moping! Let's talk about other stuff!"  
  
"Other... stuff?" Bede blinked, surprised. He hadn't expected the conversation to go beyond the apology...  
  
"Uh, yeah! Other stuff?" Hop was... smiling? Smirking? What? "You want to be friends, right? We gotta talk and learn about each other to be friends, y'know! Or did you just expect us to sit in silence every time we're together?"  
  
"Of course not!" Bede bristled.  
  
Hop just laughed. " _Sure_!" He dragged the word out, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Then, he seemed to have a realisation. "Oh! You said you'd pay, right? I'm beginning to feel a little peckish!"  
  
"Yeah... what do you want?"  
  
"Just a hot chocolate and some cookies would be nice!" He answered, as cheerful as ever. "You should get yourself something too, perfect weather for something sweet!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
Although it took a few minutes for him to figure out what he would like, soon enough the two were sat down and having some sweets. As Bede chewed on a chocolate chip cookie, he found they weren't all bad. Of course, Ballonlea always tended to be famous for making the best sweets in all of Galar, so it wasn't _great_ but, it was still quite alright nonetheless.

They just sat there for a few minutes in silence, Hop sipping at his tea and Bede eating his cookies. It was actually quite... peaceful. Unlike the tension and anxiety from earlier and their outing with the others, it was just, calm... Even when Hop spoke up, Bede found he was still pretty calm.

"So, why'd you go with Opal, huh? I thought you preferred psychic types-" he paused, narrowing his eyes as he asked, "you didn't just throw away your old pokemon, did you?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't throw such wild accusations at me," the white haired boy huffed, ignoring the quiet apology he was given, "I would never do such a thing. They're still with me, they just... don't really battle with me anymore."

"Ohh, I see..." The honey eyed boy nodded in understanding as he took a quick drink of his chocolate. "And as for joining her? Why was that?"

He paused, unsure. Should he really share? But, well he wouldn't want Hop to assume anything and, well it was a question that might come up a lot later in his career, he may want to practice answering now. "Well... at first I just wanted information out of her, and she just wanted a successor. But then, I found I actually liked it... Fairy types aren't that different from psychic types, you know?" Nowadays he found himself wondering if he was a fairy trainer all along... "Both are generally associated with a shade of pink and they deal more with, well special attacks rather than physical attacks. I like them, I want to show everyone how great they are... Miss Opal never really forced me either, she's asked quite a bit if this is what I really wanted... It is." He smiled softly at the thought. Although the training could be rough, he liked it all.

Before Hop could comment, he immediately put his neutral face back on. "I heard about you becoming a professor, what's that all about?" If he had to go sharing, than so would Hop.

"Oh, you heard? Well uh, yeah! After the league and the uh, everything that has happened recently, I decided that maybe... maybe battling isn't for me. I'm not quite the best at it..." A minor pang of guilt hit him as he recalled the confident boy he'd battled. Jeez, he really knocked him down a few notches, huh? "And it's like... Well, I want to help people, you know? I want to stop evil and fix problems and help stop suffering. For both people and pokemon... And well, I mean, scientists do that, right?" He found the boy to be looking right back at him now. "They find a problem and they think of ways to solve it! They find ways to make people's lives easier, to keep people healthy... They help people, you know? Even if they aren't exactly in the spotlight, they still help solve problems and change lives... I want to be like that!" He smiled, voice filled with cheer and determination as he spoke, glowing with passion.

"That's... quite a noble goal." He couldn't help but to admire him at least a little. "Well, I wish you good luck with your dream. I... I think you might be able to accomplish it, too." He tried to smile a little as he pushed the words out. It was weird to say nice things like this, but... nice.

For a moment Hop seemed taken aback, sitting there with wide eyes and spluttering with a gentle blush resting on his cheeks. "I- um- uh- thank you! I uh... I'm sure you'll be a great gym leader too!"

He let out a breathy chuckle, smirking a little in amusement. "You don't need to say that, not unless you mean it."

Seemingly gaining his composure, Hop just smiled. "I do, though! You're great in battle and really responsible, you'll be a great gym leader!"

It was Bede's turn to blush, eyes wide and just silent from the shock. Then he looked down at the last cookie in his hands. "Thank you..."

"It's no problem, mate! I-" hop paused upon hearing his rotom phone beep. Frowning, he pulled out the device to have a quick check.

"What is it?" Bede asked, curious.

"Nothin', it's just Lee." The boy responded, beginning to write a message.

"It's alright to go, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Hop blinked up at him. "I could hang around longer!"

"Yes, I am quite sure." He stood up, taking a bite out of his cookie. "I ought to get back to Miss Opal soon enough anyways." Nevermind that she said he could stay out as long as he wanted today.

"Well um, alright then! It was nice talking to you," he smiled, "maybe we could meet up again sometime! Have a nice day!"

"I... must agree. It wouldn't be all bad to see you again, fairwell." With the goodbyes said, Hop ran off and the two parted ways.


End file.
